


Familiarity

by RhythmRose



Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Short, Spoilers for who dies in Mother 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmRose/pseuds/RhythmRose
Summary: Lucas receives a letter with a familiar symbol melted onto the seal. His excitement isn't for his return to the life of fighting.





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Important thing: I haven't actually finished Mother 3 yet lol, so I don't know the details of what all happens. As of right now, I'm on chapter 2, scene 7 (Osohe Castle). All I know is what happens to Claus, Hinawa and (maybe) Flint. Don't say too much, please!  
> I was just so excited seeing the new Smash, and how _crisp_ Ness and Lucas look. This was the first thing I imagined in my head, and since I'm trying to get back into a writing groove, why not write it?  
>  (I really didn't mean for Lucas's crush on Ness to be so blunt LOL. In fact, this was only 500 words when I first wrote it. Oops.)  
> This fic is subject to change once I finish Mother 3!

Ever since day one of his life, Lucas has been a late riser. On excessively boring days, on the most important days of his life--sleep was just always subconsciously important to him, and once he was out, he'd be good for a few hours at minimum. But it never did matter to him. He knew his family, or at least Claus and Hinawa, would always wake him up for breakfast or what-have-you.

Well, it used to be that way. That's why the familiar voice of someone that should've been his age if nothing went wrong shakes him awake. Because the voice of his twin he heard was not fourteen. It was the high and happy voice of an eight-year-old, because there was no possible way he could be Lucas's age if he died six years ago. 

_"Lucas! How long're you gonna sleep?"_

He sat up, holding his white blanket to his chest and heaving a sigh. He knew he still had childish habits, and other people often pointed them out, but he didn't still didn't release his blanket until he actually got out of the bed. 

He looked out the window to see a solid blue sky with few clouds scattered out. It was clearly around afternoon. A time that was familiar to him when he first awoke.

As he walked downstairs, feeling lazy enough to not change out of his pajamas, he felt unwillingly contemplative. His footsteps sounded in echo around the wood house, reminding him that he now lived alone, which was all the more reason to think to himself. 

Well--not alone. Boney padded up to him and stood on his hind legs, pressing his front paws against Lucas's shorts to stay up. He grinned and scratched Boney behind the ears, then on his head, and all over. He felt bad for even thinking that he lived alone, as Boney was as important to him as anyone else he knew.

But he also knew things would never be the same since his adventures ended. It had been a good long time now, but the effects of what happened still resounded around Tazmily Village, and in his own household especially. He did his best to handle living alone--which, over time, caused him to be an excellent cook and cleaner--but it got lonely, despite Kumatora and Duster's nearly constant visits, and the help of the whole village if he ever needed it. But he wished he had someone to help him with that kind of stuff. Someone to talk to at night. 

And he had that for a while, in someone he really trusted. During an event called _Super Smash Brothers._ Something wildly different than his (now) daily village life after his adventures had ended.

The first time he had been invited, he cried and fought and did _not_ want to go. Fighting every day with people he didn't  _know_ sounded like hell, and he couldn't bring anyone with him. They wanted just him, just Lucas, just the boy that put in the final needle. So he was there, alone, only to find out that there were only  _three _other people even close to his age attending out of thirty-seven. So, of course he hated it even more once he actually arrived.__

____

But then he was shown to his room, and the world symbol on the door next to his was the exact same. He had assumed this meant it was someone from Tazmily Village--someone he knew. He rushed in before he was told, just excited to see someone he knew, a familiar face! 

__

But it was someone he  _didn't_ know, and he felt all alone again. Until the other boy started to talk to him. And talked, and talked, and talked until he forced himself to become a familiar face to Lucas. 

__

So familiar, in fact, that Lucas was in a shocked depression when he found out that a new _Super Smash Brothers_ was going on without him, which he found out in a letter sent to the right world but the wrong time. An invitation letter meant for his newly familiar friend, which promptly disappeared out of his hands just before a tear fell onto it, and a different letter appeared next to him, the contents of it summing up to  _'oops! Sorry about that'._  

__

He wouldn't leave his house for weeks after that. He heard that if you're not in the _Smash Bros._ after the first one you were in, it meant you weren't good enough. It meant that you would never return. It meant that despite all your trial and error and your long journey in your life and all that experience you gained from it, you didn't fit in with them. You didn't fit in in a place with someone who had similar origin to you in a place with such vast variety that it made his head spin. It meant you would never see your friends in that world again.

__

But he couldn't stay like that forever. A few months after Duster and Kumatora got him back into shape and he was finally back to himself again, a letter appeared in the newly made mailbox in front of his house that he happened to be staring at that day. (Other people might call it normal, or even unusual to not have one, but he'd call it nifty. People didn't really need to deliver mail in Tazmily since they all lived close enough to just walk up to each other and say what they needed to. Or, even if they did send a letter, a dove was always trusted to do so). 

__

He reached in the mailbox and pulled the letter out so fast that he was forced to take a step back from the sheer force of it. His hands were trembling as he opened it, and he pressed the weird button on the bottom of the letter without hesitation before even reading the letter. He knew what it was, and next thing he knew, he was in a group hug at a party for late arrivals. 

__

There, in that moment, he realized he was in love. There were at least five people hugging him then, but he could tell whose arms were the tightest around him. And he was hugging just as tightly back. The pure elation he felt couldn't be mistaken. 

__

But, as quickly as it started,  _Super Smash Bros. Four_ was over. 

__

Despite all of his depression and anxiousness last time, he was still glad to be back in Tazmily after the event. It was still his village, an irreplaceable home of memories. But one Super Smash Bros. ending meant that another one was coming, and soon. So it only took a few weeks for his anticipation and yearning to build to the point of desperation to go back.

__

Instead, he ended up waiting three years. Three long, painful years with no way to contact someone he wanted to spend every day with. 

__

It felt rude saying  _painful,_ too--everything about the situation was just torture. His friends who he had shared his adventure with, and had a bond so strong that trauma was hard to see with them--and one in another world entirely who he thought meant more than a world to him. 

__

How was he supposed to feel?

__

He felt a tear slip down his cheek that gently knocked him out of his thoughts. He wiped it away and steeled himself, then went over to the stove to make breakfast for himself.   


__

Omelettes did always make him feel better in the worst of times.

__

He felt absentminded while eating, but it was for the best. He knew himself, and if he kept his current train of thought going, then his food would be soggy with tears by the time he was done crying. He finished and washed the plate, then decided he needed some fresh air. He walked over and opened his door--

__

_"Are you planning to play in your pajamas? Scoot upstairs and change your clothes."_

__

He _really_ needed fresh air. Nevertheless, he stepped upstairs and changed into his normal clothes (a yellow and red striped shirt with jean shorts, and whatever shoes he saw first. He never felt the need to change) then went outside.

__

Lucas walked out until he reached the small fence surrounding the patio of his house and leaned on it. Just as he meant to do, he took a big breath of the outside air then exhaled calmly. The wind pressed cooly against his face, and he felt completely in his element. As if he had everything. 

__

But he didn't have everything. 

__

He opened his eyes. Something red caught his eye and he stood up straight.

__

The red flag on his mailbox was raised up. He stretched and skipped a step down his stairs to check who could be sending him a letter.

__

To his surprise, he had two letters. It was rare that he even had one, due to reasons previously explained.

__

One was from Kumatora, sending him well wishes and telling him that she wouldn't be able to visit for a while, with a small drawing of her winking at the bottom. She mentioned that he would know why, and despite all his years of knowing her, he had not a clue what she meant by that. 

__

The second envelope took a second for him to understand. The only thing on it was _'To: Lucas'_ in big, black letters, and...

__

And a red seal with two intentional lines intersecting designed on it. The symbol of _Super Smash Brothers._

__

Suddenly, he was shaking and excited and crying all at once. Before he knew it, he dropped to his knees from a lightheadedness that he didn't even realize was there. In his own body, there was too much happening at the same time. He tried to control himself with a breath, but it was just as shaky as the rest of him. 

__

He had been waiting for this moment for three long years. Flashes of purple eyes and a red and blue hat went through his mind. Bright smiles and tanned skin. Moments of bravery and a natural knack for protection and aid. Everything he wasn't and he wanted. 

__

He attempted not to rip up the envelope with his shaky hands, but there were some accidental tears anyway. Luckily, nothing got on the important part. The letter. 

__

Or, rather, the invitation.

__

He unfolded the letter and had to pause to blink away tears so that he could actually read it. Due to his shakiness and the fact that the tears he just blinked away came right back, he could only bring himself to read it in sections.

__

"Your formal invitation to the newest installment of Super Smash Brothers... Ultimate... everyone is here... please arrive before winter... we request that you allow us to bring your friend, Kumatora, and your dog, Boney!" 

__

He sobbed out the last few parts, tears falling freely down his face. Despite everything, he was still himself--a crybaby. But it didn't matter then. It didn't matter ever. 

__

He finally got everything he wanted. He could have both of his worlds at once, perhaps to even meet. He could be together with all of them, a happiness he only dreamed of, and all it took was the press of the button at the bottom of the letter. 

__

The grin he donned was splitting his face apart as he relieved one hand of holding the letter. He took a final, anticipating breath, then pressed his finger against the button. There was a strong breeze, and he could feel himself being moved. And then he was staring at a pair of short, tanned legs. He looked up with the same expression he had as he pressed the button, but with a bonus. 

Crying, smiling, and full of love.

__

_"Ness!"_  

__

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour lol SORRY. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> (I'm also thinking of writing a lil' second chapter where he actually talks to Ness. Should I?)


End file.
